


Masquerade

by Fleur24



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur24/pseuds/Fleur24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Volturi are holding a Masquerade Ball and everyone's invited. Carlisle and Bella both meet a very old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU Breaking Dawn. There is no Nessie so, no Jacob.

Cullen Household, New Hampshire, USA

“Will you all please join me in the dining room?” Carlisle asked after receiving an interesting letter. He wanted to know what his family thought of it. They all took their places around the unused dining table. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme on his right and Edward on his left. Bella, and Alice were seated on the same side as Edward, while Emmett and Rosalie sat by Esme. Jasper sat at the foot of the table. Carlisle cleared his throat and began.  
“I just received a very interesting letter from the Volturi.” He looked over at Bella, who stiffened at the Volturi’s name. Edward rubbed her back to calm her down. “They know you’re a vampire now, Bella.” He said calmly, quickly easing her fears. He placed a very formal looking piece of parchment, so everyone one could read it. It had the Volturi’s crest at the top, so there was no mistaking its importance.

Aro, Marcus and Caius Volturi  
do hereby  
invite Carlisle Cullen and his coven  
to a masquerade ball to be held a week from now in Volterra, Italy.  
Signed,  
Aro Volturi Marcus Volturi Caius Volturi

“I see nothing bad happening if we go.” Alice said cheerfully.  
“It’s not like we can really refuse to go. The Volturi haven’t done something like this before and I’m sure that every vampire coven and nomad will be in attendance.” Edward said thoughtfully. They all knew that this was the Volturi's polite way of requesting their presence in Volterra.  
“We have also been invited to stay for a day after the ball; apparently there is someone there who specifically wants our company.” Carlisle said while putting the invitation back in its envelope.

“This just means that Alice gets to torture us, with shopping for costumes and masks.” Bella grumbled as she and Edward returned to their room.

  
Couples days later, Cullen Household, New Hampshire, USA

Despite their worry about the ball, they were all very excited about the ball, each for their own reasons. Carlisle and Esme’s reason was getting reacquainted with their friends from all over the world. For Alice, it was another chance to shop and get really fancy and for her and Rosalie to show off. Jasper and Emmett’s reason was to watch their wives show off and finally Edward would be able to show Bella a recreation of the parties he and his parents had often gone to in Chicago.

“Carlisle, Marcus Volturi is going to call you in a second.” Alice called from her bedroom.  
“Thank you Alice.” Carlisle said from inside his study. Sure enough, a second later, Carlisle phone rang and Carlisle picked it up instantly. “Hello, Marcus. It’s been quite a long time since I’ve seen or heard from you.”  
“Put him on speakerphone.” Alice whispered. Carlisle did so, not wanting to argue with Alice over it. They all heard a feathery but strong chuckle from the other line, followed by a soft, light and almost childlike giggle.  
“So it has, my old friend. It must be nice, having a physic living with you. I’m assuming you got the invitation?” Bella noticed that Marcus’ voice was noticeably different from Aro’s. While Aro’s was warm, friendly and seemly hospitalible, Marcus’s was soft and unassuming. His voice also had genuine warmth to it.  
“We’ve gotten it alright. Is there something wrong?” Carlisle asked. His question was answered with another chuckle and an indignant huff. “No, there’s no problem, just an annoying little person wanting to make sure you were indeed coming and spending the day after with us.”  
“Yes we’re coming and would be delighted to spend the next day with you.”  
The Cullens all heard a whooshing of air and assumed that the female was spinning around.  
Marcus said something in Latin, before turning his attention back to Carlisle. “We will see you here then. Good bye till then, Carlisle.”  
“Goodbye Marcus.” Carlisle said. He had idea of who was with Marcus, but didn't say it outloud incase he was wrong.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a POI (point of interest) Serafina Noelle's name means 'Angel born on Christmas Day' and she was born on that day in 1520.
> 
> La fille de fée basically means ‘The fairy girl’ in French.
> 
> I picture Marcus to look like the actor who plays him in real life - Christopher Heyerdahl.

Week later, in an airport in Florence, Italy  
The Cullens arrived in Florence, Italy by means of the Volturi’s private plane on a cloudy day.  
“Who are we looking for again, dear?” Esme asked as they walked out of the plane. Carlisle pointed towards a pale skinned 16 yr. old girl with crimson eyes walking towards them with a pale skinned male behind her. Bella recognized the male as Felix, but didn’t recognize the girl. The girl did not have a cloak on like Felix did; instead she had a yellow ruffled sleeveless shirt and dark denim shorts. Her long dark brown hair was held back by a golden multi-strand corded headband, and walked in white shoes with minuscule heels. She dainty held a white lace parasol over her head in one hand and carried a dark blue metallic hobo bag in the other.  
“Leticia, you look beautiful as ever.” Carlisle said as he kissed the girl’s outstretched hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Carlisle. We’re so glad you’ve arrived. We’ll lead you to the limo.” Leticia said as she took Felix’s hand.

“So what’s new in Volterra?” Carlisle asked after they got started on their way to Volterra. “Well, Gianna was turned two years ago.” Felix told him. Bella, Alice and Edward all turned to look at him. “They decided to turn her?” Bella asked. Felix smiled at her. “Yes they did. She looks at someone and knows everything about them. When they were changed, who changed them, what their gift is, and if available, what coven their apart of.”  
“I got mated with and later married Demetri.” Leticia said directing the conversation towards a lighter subject.  
“Congratulations my dear. When did it happen?”  
“Half a century ago. We had a small wedding, nothing fancy. It was done in the ballroom, with all the guards and the Brothers. Aro officiated, of course. Felix stood up as Demetri’s best man and my best friend, Serafina, was my maid of honor.” She replied.

Demetri was waiting for them when they entered the lobby area. He went straight to Leticia and whispered in her ear, before taking a velvet box out of his pocket. In it was a white gold heart necklace with several sapphires in it. Leticia kissed him softly after he had put it on her.  
“We have company.” Felix said tactfully. Completely unabashed, Demetri smiled and locked eyes with Bella. “Ah, Miss Bella. It’s lovely seeing you again and under better circumstances as well.” He turned back to Carlisle. “The brothers are waiting for you in the throne room.” He then took Leticia’s hand and led them all into the throne room.

“Ah, the Cullens have arrived. How lovely.” Aro said as he came down off his throne and clasped Carlisle’s hand. “I’m so glad you all decided to come. We’re all glad you decided to spend the day with us after the ball.”  
Caius sneered. “Only because it makes her happy.” Aro paid no attention to him. It was then that they noticed that Marcus was not in the throne room Aro nodded towards Demetri and Leticia, before heading back to his throne. “Demetri will show you to your rooms for the evening.”

The Cullens followed Demetri and Leticia up a flight of stairs and down a hall. “These four rooms are yours. There is plentiful wildlife surrounding Volterra if you need to hunt or if you like…” Demetri said, before being interrupted by his wife.  
“Your back early, Mistress Sulpicia.” Leticia said to someone outside.  
“Dora and I just had to pick something up for Marcus.” Sulpicia said softly. Leticia walked out of view for a moment and everyone in the room heard her gasp. “It’s beautiful. She is going to absolutely love it, Mistress.”  
The two females walked into view. Sulpicia’s face was beautiful, her long black hair framing her fine features and crimson eyes. Her body was thin, almost too-thin, but she seemed to exude gracefulness instead of illness or fragility. All-in-all, she looked like a Queen. “Caro Carlisle. Suo meraviglioso vedervi ancora.” Carlisle merely smiled at her. Sulpicia then caught sight of Bella. “You must be the lovely Isabella.” Bella nodded. Sulpicia smiled at her. “Aro has told me so much about you. It’s a pleasure finally meeting you. Well, I’ll see you all again at the ball.” She said as she glided out of the room.  
“Wait Sulpicia,” Carlisle called out. Sulpicia turned around; her eyes alight with amusement. “This isn’t an ordinary ball is it?”  
“Oh it’s as ordinary as a masquerade ball can get when hosted by vampires.” She said with a sly smirk.

The Cullens got ready for the ball after a quick hunt. Many members of the Volturi guard were heard coming in and out of Carlisle and Esme’s room. Aro even made an appearance.

That night in the Volturi’s ballroom, Volterra, Italy.  
“The Volturi Coven.” The herald said as the brothers walked down the elegant staircase in their masquerade costumes. Aro, Caius and their wives had a thing going on as the Greek gods and goddesses, but Marcus and his escort, disrupted it. Everyone gasped in surprise as Marcus and his escort, descended the grand staircase. Marcus’s escort was a tiny little thing, only reaching Marcus’ shoulders, with vivid blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, long wavy brown hair that rested over her right shoulder, and her skin was a healthy human shade. Her whole body seemed to emit a glow. Marcus wore a simple tux with a silver tie, and his escort, a strapless silver ball gown. She had an intricate silver circlet with a medium sized sapphire resting on her forehead and swirling silver bands around the sides of her head. Her tiny delicate looking hand rested softly on top of Marcus’ as he led her down the grand staircase. All around the magnificent ballroom, there were whispers of Marcus’ escort being La fille de fee. They stopped in the middle of the platform at the bottom of the staircase. The whole room became quiet and all eyes were fixed on them.  
“Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs.” The female said in a clear otherworldly voice with a French lilt. “My dear friend, Marcus, and I would like to welcome you all to the Volturi’s masquerade ball and what masquerade ball would be complete without some mood music. Savourez!”  
Marcus led her off the platform just as ‘Masquerade’ from ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ began and started dancing with her. Other couples soon joined them on the dance floor. There were waltz tunes and all other sorts of music one would expect to hear at a formal ball from ages past.  
Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds.  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads.  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies.  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes.  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you

“Ah there she is mon ami. Isabella Cullen née Swan. Mon cher ami.” Edward spun Bella around gracefully as Marcus approached with his ecstatic escort on his arm. She enveloped Bella in a hug. “I ‘ave missed you so much mon cher ami.”  
Bella looked curiously at her, and then looked up at Edward, who was smiling, which meant he knew who she was. She looked familiar, but Bella couldn’t put a name to her, as some of her human memories were slightly foggy. The female then lifted her floor length skirt up a little, to reveal two abnormally tiny feet inside two silver handmade leather khussa slippers with intricate beading and sequins. Bella looked at them, shocked and surprised, and then she looked back up at the female. She studied the face under the silver flourished mask and as she studied the face, the memory came to her and she smiled brightly.  
“Serafina Noelle!” Bella squealed as she hugged her friend. A few of the guest around them were shocked that la fille de fée allowed to this golden-eyed freak to call her by her real name.  
“It is a pleasure meeting you under better circumstances, Signora Isabella and you as well Edward.” Marcus said politely, taking Bella’s hand and kissing it.  
“I was so worried when you walked through into the room, three years ago. Eet was such a relief when Aro allowed you to leave unharmed. Now look at you,” Serafina took Bella’s hand and spun her around.  
“Must you do that every time I wear a dress, Serafina?” Bella asked, as Serafina let go of her hand.  
“Oui, mon cher ami, I must.”  
“How long have you been with the Volturi, Serafina?” Edward asked. Serafina turned to him from Bella. “It’s lovely seeing you too, Edward.” Serafina said in a mocking tone of voice before returning to normal. “I have been with the Volturi for two centuries and a half, before meeting Isabella, and having been living with them since I left your lovely family in December twelve years ago. Though I have been in France of late, and have returned to Volterra, just this last year.” Having answered his question, she turned back to Bella again. “You look absolutely beautiful as a vampire. It’s like you were born to be a vampire. Don’t you think so, Marcus?” Marcus nodded. “It suits you very well. We were both very pleased when we heard that you had been turned. Caius was ready to take matters in his own hands and that never ends well.”  
Serafina laughed softly and Marcus chuckled, at some inside story. Edward and pretty much everyone else was shocked that Marcus Volturi was laughing.  
“We can talk with them more tomorrow mia carra. There are others who wish to talk to you.” Marcus told her gently as she about to ask Bella another question. Serafina smiled at him. “Très bien. Jusqu'à demain alors. Until tomorrow zen, mes amis. Au revoir.” Marcus gracefully spun Serafina across the dance floor to the other side where other vampires were congregated. Everyone just starred at the two of them.  
“What are you all looking at? We are not a circus attraction!” Serafina hissed. All conversations and dancing recommenced instantly, as no one wanted to invoke Serafina’s wrath or Marcus’.

“Ciao di nuovo, Stregoni Benicini. Bentornati in Italia.”  
“It was lovely seeing and talking to you again, Siobhan.” Carlisle said as he ended his conversation with Siobhan of the Irish Coven. Unlike Bella, Carlisle recognized Serafina right as she stepped out onto the grand staircase. “Good evening la fille de fée.”  
Serafina let out a peal of laughter that stopped all movement again, but only for a moment. “You’re not surprised to see me, mon cher?”  
“No Serafina, I would recognize your ethereal French lilt anywhere. Beside I do believe I heard you on the phone with Marcus just recently.” Serafina simply smiled and curtsied.  
“Yes, that was me. I can wait to catch up with you and Bella tomorrow. I’ll leave you gentlemen to talk, as I would like to talk to your lovely mate.” Serafina kissed him on both cheeks and walked towards Esme, who was only a little ways off, talking to Carmen of the Denali Coven.  
“May I?” they heard her ask. Carmen nodded and left to find her mate. Esme and Serafina moved to one of the stone benches put in front of the many French doors leading out into the gardens and started a conversation about the house Esme was restoring in Amherst.  
“It’s good to see you smiling, Marcus.” Carlisle said tuning his attention back to Marcus. Marcus chuckled lightly. “Yes, it feels good to laugh and smile again. Amazing what a little fairy can do.”  
Carlisle looked over at his wife and Serafina again. “It is truly amazing, my friend.”  
The two of them talked for a bit, and then went their separate ways. All the coven leaders and many of the nomads wanted to talk with Marcus, as he was no longer zombie like. They were all delighted that he was once again the voice of reason in Volterra.

Around midnight Marcus stole Serafina away from a French nomad, and swept her back on the dance floor for a waltz. Afterwards they danced out a pair of French doors and into Didyme’s moonlit garden. They walked slowly to part of the moss covered wall, sat down on a stone bench underneath a rose covered arbor and gazed up upon the starry heavens. The music from the ballroom blended in with the natural noises of the night  
Marcus broke the comfortable silence, with a huge sigh. “So many vampires are overjoyed that I am no longer a numb shell of a vampire, and that a voice of reason will return to the Volturi. I was absolutely distraught at the loss of Didyme, that I retreated into myself and lost all sense of purpose. For centuries I watched Aro and Caius become increasingly greedy. Breaking the laws we had put in place and all in the name of power.”  
Serafina put her tiny delicate looking hand on Marcus’. He looked down at her smiling gently. “Most vampires lose all sense of purpose and lose ze will to live when zeir mates die. I’ve seen eet ‘appen many times en my long life. Aro and Caius took advantage of your loss.”  
Marcus brought her delicate hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Then you came along with Carlisle and everything changed. I came to life again, and was rejuvenated. And recently as you’ve been back, I feel like a new man, a young vampire again. I had something bought for you.” He said with a slight smirk. Serafina shook her head smiling. Marcus pulled the box that that Sulpicia had bought earlier that day out from its hiding spot between the back leg of the bench and the wall. A necklace was revealed when he opened the box. On a silver chain was a medium sized pendant. The pendant was a silver crescent moon and near the top of the crescent was a compass rose star with sun rays behind it and a golden center. Marcus lifted the necklace out of the box and Serafina moved the loose curls away from her neck, so Marcus could put it on her. It rested above the neckline of her dress.  
“Didyme was my sun, as she was always happy and cheerful. She made everyone around her happy. You remind me of her and yet you are completely different. You are more like the moon and stars. Serene, mysterious, and yet playful and cheerful. Serafina Noelle, would you do me the honor of being my companion?”  
Serafina squealed loudly and happily as she threw her arms around Marcus. “J'adorerais.”  
They spent the rest of the ball outside in the garden, dancing to a tune only they could hear.  
Translations:  
“Caro Carlisle. Suo meraviglioso vedervi ancora.” = “Dear Carlisle. It’s wonderful seeing you again.”  
“Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs.” = “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.”  
“Mia carra.” = “My dear.”  
“Très bien. Jusqu'à demain alors.” = “Very well. Until tomorrow then.  
“Mes amis” = “My friends”  
“Ciao di nuovo, Stregoni Benicini. Bentornati in Italia.” = “Hello again, Stregoni Benicini. Welcome back to Italy.”  
“J'adorerais.” = “I would love to.”

Week later, in an airport in Florence, Italy  
The Cullens arrived in Florence, Italy by means of the Volturi’s private plane on a cloudy day.  
“Who are we looking for again, dear?” Esme asked as they walked out of the plane. Carlisle pointed towards a pale skinned 16 yr. old girl with crimson eyes walking towards them with a pale skinned male behind her. Bella recognized the male as Felix, but didn’t recognize the girl. The girl did not have a cloak on like Felix did; instead she had a yellow ruffled sleeveless shirt and dark denim shorts. Her long dark brown hair was held back by a golden multi-strand corded headband, and walked in white shoes with minuscule heels. She dainty held a white lace parasol over her head in one hand and carried a dark blue metallic hobo bag in the other.  
“Leticia, you look beautiful as ever.” Carlisle said as he kissed the girl’s outstretched hand. “The pleasure is all mine, Carlisle. We’re so glad you’ve arrived. We’ll lead you to the limo.” Leticia said as she took Felix’s hand.  
/  
“So what’s new in Volterra?” Carlisle asked after they got started on their way to Volterra. “Well, Gianna was turned two years ago.” Felix told him. Bella, Alice and Edward all turned to look at him. “They decided to turn her?” Bella asked. Felix smiled at her. “Yes they did. She looks at someone and knows everything about them. When they were changed, who changed them, what their gift is, and if available, what coven their apart of.”  
“I got mated with and later married Demetri.” Leticia said directing the conversation towards a lighter subject.  
“Congratulations my dear. When did it happen?”  
“Half a century ago. We had a small wedding, nothing fancy. It was done in the ballroom, with all the guards and the Brothers. Aro officiated, of course. Felix stood up as Demetri’s best man and my best friend, Serafina, was my maid of honor.” She replied.

Demetri was waiting for them when they entered the lobby area. He went straight to Leticia and whispered in her ear, before taking a velvet box out of his pocket. In it was a white gold heart necklace with several sapphires in it. Leticia kissed him softly after he had put it on her.  
“We have company.” Felix said tactfully. Completely unabashed, Demetri smiled and locked eyes with Bella. “Ah, Miss Bella. It’s lovely seeing you again and under better circumstances as well.” He turned back to Carlisle. “The brothers are waiting for you in the throne room.” He then took Leticia’s hand and led them all into the throne room.

“Ah, the Cullens have arrived. How lovely.” Aro said as he came down off his throne and clasped Carlisle’s hand. “I’m so glad you all decided to come. We’re all glad you decided to spend the day with us after the ball.”  
Caius sneered. “Only because it makes her happy.” Aro paid no attention to him. It was then that they noticed that Marcus was not in the throne room Aro nodded towards Demetri and Leticia, before heading back to his throne. “Demetri will show you to your rooms for the evening.”

The Cullens followed Demetri and Leticia up a flight of stairs and down a hall. “These four rooms are yours. There is plentiful wildlife surrounding Volterra if you need to hunt or if you like…” Demetri said, before being interrupted by his wife.  
“Your back early, Mistress Sulpicia.” Leticia said to someone outside.  
“Dora and I just had to pick something up for Marcus.” Sulpicia said softly. Leticia walked out of view for a moment and everyone in the room heard her gasp. “It’s beautiful. She is going to absolutely love it, Mistress.”  
The two females walked into view. Sulpicia’s face was beautiful, her long black hair framing her fine features and crimson eyes. Her body was thin, almost too-thin, but she seemed to exude gracefulness instead of illness or fragility. All-in-all, she looked like a Queen. “Caro Carlisle. Suo meraviglioso vedervi ancora.” Carlisle merely smiled at her. Sulpicia then caught sight of Bella. “You must be the lovely Isabella.” Bella nodded. Sulpicia smiled at her. “Aro has told me so much about you. It’s a pleasure finally meeting you. Well, I’ll see you all again at the ball.” She said as she glided out of the room.  
“Wait Sulpicia,” Carlisle called out. Sulpicia turned around; her eyes alight with amusement. “This isn’t an ordinary ball is it?”  
“Oh it’s as ordinary as a masquerade ball can get when hosted by vampires.” She said with a sly smirk.

The Cullens got ready for the ball after a quick hunt. Many members of the Volturi guard were heard coming in and out of Carlisle and Esme’s room. Aro even made an appearance.  
-  
That night in the Volturi’s ballroom, Volterra, Italy.  
“The Volturi Coven.” The herald said as the brothers walked down the elegant staircase in their masquerade costumes. Aro, Caius and their wives had a thing going on as the Greek gods and goddesses, but Marcus and his escort, disrupted it. Everyone gasped in surprise as Marcus and his escort, descended the grand staircase. Marcus’s escort was a tiny little thing, only reaching Marcus’ shoulders, with vivid blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, long wavy brown hair that rested over her right shoulder, and her skin was a healthy human shade. Her whole body seemed to emit a glow. Marcus wore a simple tux with a silver tie, and his escort, a strapless silver ball gown. She had an intricate silver circlet with a medium sized sapphire resting on her forehead and swirling silver bands around the sides of her head. Her tiny delicate looking hand rested softly on top of Marcus’ as he led her down the grand staircase. All around the magnificent ballroom, there were whispers of Marcus’ escort being La fille de fee. They stopped in the middle of the platform at the bottom of the staircase. The whole room became quiet and all eyes were fixed on them.  
“Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs.” The female said in a clear otherworldly voice with a French lilt. “My dear friend, Marcus, and I would like to welcome you all to the Volturi’s masquerade ball and what masquerade ball would be complete without some mood music. Savourez!”  
Marcus led her off the platform just as ‘Masquerade’ from ‘The Phantom of the Opera’ began and started dancing with her. Other couples soon joined them on the dance floor. There were waltz tunes and all other sorts of music one would expect to hear at a formal ball from ages past.

“Ah there she is mon ami. Isabella Cullen née Swan. Mon cher ami.” Edward spun Bella around gracefully as Marcus approached with his ecstatic escort on his arm. She enveloped Bella in a hug. “I ‘ave missed you so much mon cher ami.”  
Bella looked curiously at her, and then looked up at Edward, who was smiling, which meant he knew who she was. She looked familiar, but Bella couldn’t put a name to her, as some of her human memories were slightly foggy. The female then lifted her floor length skirt up a little, to reveal two abnormally tiny feet inside two silver handmade leather khussa slippers with intricate beading and sequins. Bella looked at them, shocked and surprised, and then she looked back up at the female. She studied the face under the silver flourished mask and as she studied the face, the memory came to her and she smiled brightly.  
“Serafina Noelle!” Bella squealed as she hugged her friend. A few of the guest around them were shocked that la fille de fée allowed to this golden-eyed freak to call her by her real name.  
“It is a pleasure meeting you under better circumstances, Signora Isabella and you as well Edward.” Marcus said politely, taking Bella’s hand and kissing it.  
“I was so worried when you walked through into the room, three years ago. Eet was such a relief when Aro allowed you to leave unharmed. Now look at you,” Serafina took Bella’s hand and spun her around.  
“Must you do that every time I wear a dress, Serafina?” Bella asked, as Serafina let go of her hand.  
“Oui, mon cher ami, I must.”  
“How long have you been with the Volturi, Serafina?” Edward asked. Serafina turned to him from Bella. “It’s lovely seeing you too, Edward.” Serafina said in a mocking tone of voice before returning to normal. “I have been with the Volturi for two centuries and a half, before meeting Isabella, and having been living with them since I left your lovely family in December twelve years ago. Though I have been in France of late, and have returned to Volterra, just this last year.” Having answered his question, she turned back to Bella again. “You look absolutely beautiful as a vampire. It’s like you were born to be a vampire. Don’t you think so, Marcus?” Marcus nodded. “It suits you very well. We were both very pleased when we heard that you had been turned. Caius was ready to take matters in his own hands and that never ends well.”  
Serafina laughed softly and Marcus chuckled, at some inside story. Edward and pretty much everyone else was shocked that Marcus Volturi was laughing.  
“We can talk with them more tomorrow mia carra. There are others who wish to talk to you.” Marcus told her gently as she about to ask Bella another question. Serafina smiled at him. “Très bien. Jusqu'à demain alors. Until tomorrow zen, mes amis. Au revoir.” Marcus gracefully spun Serafina across the dance floor to the other side where other vampires were congregated. Everyone just starred at the two of them.  
“What are you all looking at? We are not a circus attraction!” Serafina hissed. All conversations and dancing recommenced instantly, as no one wanted to invoke Serafina’s wrath or Marcus’.

“Ciao di nuovo, Stregoni Benicini. Bentornati in Italia.”  
“It was lovely seeing and talking to you again, Siobhan.” Carlisle said as he ended his conversation with Siobhan of the Irish Coven. Unlike Bella, Carlisle recognized Serafina right as she stepped out onto the grand staircase. “Good evening la fille de fée.”  
Serafina let out a peal of laughter that stopped all movement again, but only for a moment. “You’re not surprised to see me, mon cher?”  
“No Serafina, I would recognize your ethereal French lilt anywhere. Beside I do believe I heard you on the phone with Marcus just recently.” Serafina simply smiled and curtsied.  
“Yes, that was me. I can wait to catch up with you and Bella tomorrow. I’ll leave you gentlemen to talk, as I would like to talk to your lovely mate.” Serafina kissed him on both cheeks and walked towards Esme, who was only a little ways off, talking to Carmen of the Denali Coven.  
“May I?” they heard her ask. Carmen nodded and left to find her mate. Esme and Serafina moved to one of the stone benches put in front of the many French doors leading out into the gardens and started a conversation about the house Esme was restoring in Amherst.  
“It’s good to see you smiling, Marcus.” Carlisle said tuning his attention back to Marcus. Marcus chuckled lightly. “Yes, it feels good to laugh and smile again. Amazing what a little fairy can do.”  
Carlisle looked over at his wife and Serafina again. “It is truly amazing, my friend.”  
The two of them talked for a bit, and then went their separate ways. All the coven leaders and many of the nomads wanted to talk with Marcus, as he was no longer zombie like. They were all delighted that he was once again the voice of reason in Volterra.

Around midnight Marcus stole Serafina away from a French nomad, and swept her back on the dance floor for a waltz. Afterwards they danced out a pair of French doors and into Didyme’s moonlit garden. They walked slowly to part of the moss covered wall, sat down on a stone bench underneath a rose covered arbor and gazed up upon the starry heavens. The music from the ballroom blended in with the natural noises of the night  
Marcus broke the comfortable silence, with a huge sigh. “So many vampires are overjoyed that I am no longer a numb shell of a vampire, and that a voice of reason will return to the Volturi. I was absolutely distraught at the loss of Didyme, that I retreated into myself and lost all sense of purpose. For centuries I watched Aro and Caius become increasingly greedy. Breaking the laws we had put in place and all in the name of power.”  
Serafina put her tiny delicate looking hand on Marcus’. He looked down at her smiling gently. “Most vampires lose all sense of purpose and lose ze will to live when zeir mates die. I’ve seen eet ‘appen many times en my long life. Aro and Caius took advantage of your loss.”  
Marcus brought her delicate hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Then you came along with Carlisle and everything changed. I came to life again, and was rejuvenated. And recently as you’ve been back, I feel like a new man, a young vampire again. I had something bought for you.” He said with a slight smirk. Serafina shook her head smiling. Marcus pulled the box that that Sulpicia had bought earlier that day out from its hiding spot between the back leg of the bench and the wall. A necklace was revealed when he opened the box. On a silver chain was a medium sized pendant. The pendant was a silver crescent moon and near the top of the crescent was a compass rose star with sun rays behind it and a golden center. Marcus lifted the necklace out of the box and Serafina moved the loose curls away from her neck, so Marcus could put it on her. It rested above the neckline of her dress.  
“Didyme was my sun, as she was always happy and cheerful. She made everyone around her happy. You remind me of her and yet you are completely different. You are more like the moon and stars. Serene, mysterious, and yet playful and cheerful. Serafina Noelle, would you do me the honor of being my companion?”  
Serafina squealed loudly and happily as she threw her arms around Marcus. “J'adorerais.”  
They spent the rest of the ball outside in the garden, dancing to a tune only they could hear.

b, Translations b:  
“Caro Carlisle. Suo meraviglioso vedervi ancora.” = “Dear Carlisle. It’s wonderful seeing you again.”  
“Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs.” = “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.”  
“Mia carra.” = “My dear.”  
“Très bien. Jusqu'à demain alors.” = “Very well. Until tomorrow then.  
“Mes amis” = “My friends”  
“Ciao di nuovo, Stregoni Benicini. Bentornati in Italia.” = “Hello again, Stregoni Benicini. Welcome back to Italy.”  
“J'adorerais.” = “I would love to.”


End file.
